captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Natureza/Techniques
This is the section about Natureza's techniques in the Captain Tsubasa series. 'Techniques' Aerial shots *'2 Steps Overhead': If the first shot is blocked, Diaz kicks at the ball a second time with his other leg while still in mid-air. *'3 Steps Overhead' Ground Shots *'Flying Drive Shot': A special skill that improves further on the Drive Shot. This "Flying" technique can fall in any direction, not just straight down, but at a diagonal, making the ball harder to catch for most keepers. The ball doesn't lose momentum even when used to shoot from a tight angle. *'Forward Rotation (Zenpou Kaiten)' *'No Rotation (Mukaiten) Shot' *'Raiju Shot / Skywing Shot' *'Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun' (Han Dou Shuu Soku Jin Hou) *'Tornado Shot' *'Tornado Raiju Shot' *'Two-Stage Flying Drive Shot': A special skill shot born from Natureza's superhuman talent for football. He gives the ball a powerful sidespin, causing it to curve twice then bounce and change trajectory again just before reaching the goal. *'Zero Angle (Kakudo 0) Shot' Cooperative tactics *'Full Metal Phantom': This is the most powerful cooperation skill between Santana and Natureza, the Brazil Golden Combi, in order to defeat (successfully) Deuter Muller. *'New Brazil Football': The entire team tears apart the opponent's defence with coordinated attacks, without a specific game-maker. It's team play that maximises the skills each player has worked on individually. *'Olympic Brazil Golden Combi': Brazilian Golden Duo of Natureza and Santana. *'Twin Shot' (w/ Santana or Roberto Carolus): is when two people are shooting the ball at the same time. The result is a swinging ball, resembling multiple balls, and making difficult for the keeper to know where the ball is, and thus harder to catch and repel. *'Jumping Twin Shot (w/ Santana)' Defensive techniques *'Back-step tackle': Natureza's nimble but deadly tackle. Dribble *'Aurora Feint': Levin's technique. A special dribble in which Levin appears to multiply seven times, just like the seven colors of a rainbow, which makes it harder for the defender to know how to defend. Also known as "Feint of 7 Colors". thumb|206px *'Heel Lift': A technical pass that takes opponents by surprise. He suddenly turns around while dribbling and executes a back heel pass. *'Heel Kick Nutmeg Feint' *'High-Speed Shadow Feint': He weaves left and right, using repeated high-speed feints to slip past his opponents, who are unable to keep up with his speed. *'Nutmeg Feint': A technical dribbling technique in which the player uses repeated high-speed feints to the left and right to throw his opponent off-balance before nutmegging him. *'Rabona Feint' *'South American Dribble': Using the outside of the foot, the player weaves past opponents with the supple movement and light touches that South American players are renowned for. Pass *'Flying Drive Pass': The ball can come at any angle, making the trajectory hard to read and the pass difficult to intercept. Physical abilities *'Soccer prodigy:' Just like Tsubasa, Natureza can copy the others' techniques. 'Game Exclusive' Ground Shots *'Miracle Flying Drive Shot': Kicks the ball in high aire, then jumps up and unleashes an Overhead Kick with a green cut effect then curve it twice to bounce and change the trajectory just before reaching the goal. This technique is the advance version of Tsubasa's Miracle Drive Shot. Cooperative tactics *'Brazilian Dream Twin Shot' (w/ Santana): What's unique about this shot is its unpredictability due to putting a wobble on the ball, and trajectory similar to that of Drive Shots. *'Dream Duo (EX)' (with Tsubasa): The dream contest between Tsubasa and Natureza. The sight of the combination play of the representatives of Japan and Brazil drives people crazy with excitement. Defensive techniques *'Lightning interception': An interception utilising Natureza's astonishing reflexes. Videos Miracle Flying Drive Shot & High-Speed Shadow Feint Captain Tsubasa Dream Team - Natureza - Miracle Flying Drive Shot & High-Speed Shadow Feint Notes Category:List of techniques